


april 10, 1998

by prettyoddnjh



Series: 1980’s au!larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddnjh/pseuds/prettyoddnjh
Summary: A short drabble providing insight into Modern Love!Larry’s life in their late twenties.





	april 10, 1998

April 10, 1998

Louis awakens to sloppy kisses being left on his cheeks and nose - and they’re not from Harry.

“ _Harry_ ,” he groans. “Tell your dog to get off my face.”

When Harry doesn’t reply, Louis grunts and shoves the covers off of his body, giving the dog (affectionately named Forrest Gump by Harry due to the animal’s love for running) a pat on the head before showering, throwing clothes on, and opening a window. He can smell the salty, warm air coming off the San Francisco Bay, and he takes it in.

He thought Harry might’ve gone to work, but he sees his boyfriend sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching the news. Forrest is curled up next to him, trying to sneak a bite of French Toast Crunch.

“G’morning, babe,” Louis says with a smile, sliding into the seat next to Harry. They share a brief kiss. “Why aren’t you at work? Hollywood’ll go to shit without your film articles.”

“I took the day off, remember? So I could spend the day with you.”

Louis grins. He watches Harry as he stares at the screen. A light scruff covers his face, and his hair is getting a little longer.

“I’m gonna go make some cereal. Has Forrest eaten yet?”

“Oh, shit! - I forgot to feed him.”

“No big deal; I’ve got you. C’mere, Forrest!”

Louis whistles, and the cocker spaniel follows him eagerly into the kitchen. He scoops some of the dog’s food into his dog bowl and sets it on the floor.

“There you are, lad.”

While Forrest happily munches away, Louis stands on his toes to reach a bowl from the cupboard and pours himself a bowl of cereal with milk. He’s about to return to the living area to eat with Harry when he hears his partner yell, “ _HA_!”

The plastic bowl containing Louis’ breakfast drops to the floor and spills all over the tile. The dog runs over to lick it up.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, there are people who live downstairs—what are you on about?!”

When Louis enters the living area, he sees George Michael on the screen. Harry stands, wide-eyed, next to the television and points at it. Louis assumes there’s been some sort of development in George’s arrest story from a few days ago.

“Well?!” Louis asks.

“HA!” he repeats. “I’ve been right for 11 fucking years!”

“About wh—?! Hang on. You can’t mean…” A realization dawns on Louis; something small he’d forgotten about until now. He glances at the telly, then back at Harry.

“George Michael just said he was gay! On national television!”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Try me!”

They sit down on the sofa and watch eagerly as George continues to talk about his sexuality and how he isn’t ashamed to admit that he’s homosexual, or that he’s in a relationship with a man.

“I can’t fucking believe it. After all these years…” Louis grimaces. “I still have to pay you, don’t I?”

Harry smirks devilishly. “Yes.”

Louis sighs. “Fine.”

He finds his wallet on the kitchen table and pulls out all the cash he has.

“I’ve only got a twenty,” he explains. “I’ll pay you the rest when I go out to get some cash.”

“Deal.”

Harry reaches for the bill, but Louis pulls his hand away.

“Nope! I want a bloody good kiss first.”

Harry shakes his head in disbelief. “You act like we’re still 17.”

“Being old shouldn’t stop us from having fun.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Anyway, the money was for our bet, not for a ‘bloody good kiss’.”

“I thought you took the day off to spend time with me, not to worry about bets!”

Louis can tell Harry’s trying hard to resist him, but Louis is winning. He knows he’s won when Harry plants a wet kiss on his lips, tongue and all.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Louis mutters, his words muffled by Harry’s lips.

They share a passionate kiss. While Louis has his hands on Harry’s waist, he slips the $20 bill into the waistband of Harry’s jeans.

“ _So_ ,” Louis says, putting an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “how is my beautiful husband doing?” He ignores the fact that he’s hungry, and his former breakfast is slowly seeping into the tiled floor of the kitchen. He also ignores the fact that he knows Harry doesn’t like it when he uses the “h-word” - he wants to save it until they’re actually married someday.

“Well, for starters, I’m $50 richer. But, when I go back on Monday, I’m going to start an article about Grease to honor its 20th anniversary.”

“That’s cool! I’ve always loved Grease.”

“You act like I don’t already know that. But, yeah, I’m thinking of writing about its cultural impact and such. What about you? Sign any new groups? Sell any new songs?”

“We’ve got another boyband coming into the studio, yeah. Not much has happened, lately, though; it’s been a slow month.”

Harry nods.

Louis’ stomach growls.

“God, Lou, I made you drop your breakfast! I’ll make you something else.”

“Don’t be silly. I don’t want to make you work for me on your day off.”

“We could go for a walk to that café around the corner, since it’s such a beautiful day - then everyone’s happy. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They walk downstairs and out the front door, onto the streets of San Francisco. Hesitantly, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and interlaces their fingers. Every day, Louis has to pick whether or not he’s ready to hold hands out on the street; it never gets easier for him.

They talk about work and about what concerts are coming to town soon, talking amiably as they go. Someone yells “Queers!” at them, but Louis ignores it. If he’s being honest, he couldn’t be happier about being a queer right now. He’s pretty fucking happy with his life. They continue down the street, Louis’ pants rolled up to reveal the triangle etched on his ankle and their bare arms revealing their tattoos that line up. He feels Harry’s ring pressed up against his fingers and knows that today is going to be another good one.


End file.
